


Call it a Halloween Treat

by PausedInTime



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Halloween, Love, Romance, trick-or-treating, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PausedInTime/pseuds/PausedInTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at Halloween. Clara Oswald wants to do something ‘human’ for Halloween, The Doctor pretends he hates it but secretly he’s loving watching his Impossible Girl smile. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it a Halloween Treat

“Can we go trick-or-treating?”

“Uuh?”

“Trick-or-treating, can we go?”

“Why would you want to go trick-or-treating for?”

Clara sighed dramatically and fiddled with the buttons on the control panel of the TARDIS, the machine hummed in response. “I just want to do something human,” she mumbled, running her hands along the TARDIS, as if she was trying to comfort the old girl.

“Sometimes we need a break, right Doctor? You and me, travelling in all of Time and Space, sometimes we both need to feel a little more human.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrow. “There can only be one of me, Clara Oswald.” the Time Lord reminded her, standing so close to her their arms were almost touching.

Clara eyed him suspiciously. “Shut up, you ridiculous man and take us home.” she giggled and wrapped her arms around his strong one, head resting on his bony shoulder.   
Home. 

The Doctor flipped a few switches and turned a few buttons, his hearts were beating quicker than usual and he hoped Clara couldn’t tell. They had gotten used to hand holding, long stares and cuddling in blankets before Clara fell asleep in his arms; it was almost like The Doctor was his eleventh face again. But Clara would not change him for the world, she had fallen in love with the ridiculous Time Lord all over again and he was the exact same man he was when she had first met him. Home was Clara’s flat, where The Doctor would sometimes stay overnight; he even had his own toothbrush in her bathroom.

The Doctor and Clara spent every living moment together and Clara guessed they had been slowly moving into something more than a friendship, that’s what she wanted anyway; what she craved. Clara felt the TARDIS travel through the vortex and back to her flat, where domesticity ruled over The Doctor’s and Clara’s life together. She smiled to herself just thinking about The Doctor getting lost in her local shop trying to shop for food, the Impossible Girl had to hide her grin as she turned her face into The Doctor’s shoulder; her eyes closing with a certain type of happiness she couldn’t describe.

The Doctor was Clara’s life now and she wouldn’t have it any other way, she wouldn’t swap him for any other man. The travelling was an addiction and like Danny Pink used to say, you’re never done with somebody if they can still make you angry. Last Christmas really was Danny’s and Clara’s Last Christmas and she was grateful to Danny for making her see that she should always follow her heart and not follow what people tell her to follow. Travelling with The Doctor was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Clara would never give up The Doctor, he was the one man she would never lie to, the one man she would never kill.

Everything had become normal now, the hand-holding, the cuddling and sometimes even a kiss on the cheek that was initiated by The Doctor. As the TARDIS landed in her flat, or so Clara hoped, she left a faint kiss on his shoulder, standing there for a few moments.

“Call it a Halloween Treat,” the Doctor muttered into Clara’s ear, bending his knees slightly to speak to her. 

Clara rested her delicate hand on The Doctor’s aging cheek, his skin still just as soft as his face before he had changed. “Thank you,” she muttered, biting her lip ever so slightly.

Without thinking, Clara leaned in to him as if it were a thing she always did every time they parted for more than ten seconds and kissed him on the lips; as if it were a gesture they did all the time. As Clara reached the doors of the TARDIS, she stopped in her tracks and frowned; realising what she had done. How would this change their relationship? Would it change their relationship or would The Doctor just ignore it and carry on like normal? She pressed her fingers to her lips, closing her eyes to remember the moment that had just happened, after all, she had no idea when it would happen again.

But none of that mattered at the moment, she left the TARDIS and closed the doors, leaving The Doctor to his own thoughts as the Impossible Girl adventured around her flat; trying to find a Halloween costume to go trick-or-treating with The Doctor tonight. Clara may have forgotten to mention she had invited her aunty and her three children and she decided she would neglect to tell him at all because that was what she always wondered…

 

Did The Doctor really have ‘dad skills’ or was it just a spur of the moment to comfort Clara into thinking he didn’t hurt the child version of Danny Pink?


End file.
